One possibility for recording X-ray pictures is to store the X-ray radiation passing through an object, for example a patient, as a latent picture in a so-called storage phosphor layer. In order to read out the latent picture, the storage phosphor layer is irradiated with stimulation light and so stimulated into emitting emission light. The emission light, the intensity of which corresponds to the picture stored in the storage phosphor layer, is collected by an optical detector and converted into electrical signals. The electrical signals are further processed as required, and are finally made available for analysis, in particular for medical/diagnostic purposes, by displaying them on appropriate display equipment such as e.g. a monitor or printer.
A device for reading-out storage phosphor plates is known from EP 1 014 173 B1 with which the leading edge of a storage phosphor plate which is orientated substantially vertically comes to rest, due to the force of gravity, against a pivotable support bar and can be moved by a slide along the support bar. In cases where the storage phosphor plate is orientated substantially horizontally, it can not be guaranteed, however, that the storage phosphor plate can reliably rest with its leading edge constantly against the support bar and be moved along the latter or being aligned to the latter.